stilland_wars_unofficialfandomcom-20200216-history
Stilland Wars Unofficial Wiki
Welcome to the Stilland Wars Unofficial Wiki This guide will be focused on levels 1 through 50. There is still more to be unlocked, but this will help most people who have questions and need help in this game. Beginner BasicsEdit Key: (LV XX) = level you can unlock option…the unlock list will come later. To search this guide press the CTRL key while pressing F, then type in what you want to search Battle screen: *The red x1, x2, x3 button manages battle speed * x3 speed is unlocked when reaching level 20 or Premium 1 (PM1) * Tapping on units allow you to view their stats *Skip battle - Unlocked upon reaching level 50 or Premium 3 (PM3) *Dragon Gold, or DG is the game's premium currency Town screen: *Press the arrow button in the top left part of the screen for available actions *CE-this is right next to your available actions arrow-it displays your team’s combat effectiveness *AP-action points-you use AP for instances and elite instances. The recovery rate is 5 AP every 30 minutes. At 1200 and 1600 every day, Satiety is an automatic event that gives everyone 50 AP. *First Purchase Pack: spend real money for Dragon Gold and claim a free gift *Hand of Midas: convert DG to gold (LV 12) *Opening Event: lots of extra goodies, some for free when you start, others when you spend a lot of DG or reach a certain CE, or even for reaching a certain level. Check early and often. *Guide: there are lots of things you can do here for gold, reputation, etc… *Earn Free DG: click on this to link to Facebook and invite your friends…if they successfully join Stilland Wars this way, you get free DG *Claim AP: at the start of your adventure, you will get an icon on the town map that gives you free AP…do not waste it at the beginning! Save it for when you run out of AP ;) (you only get this option 4 times, then it does not come back…) *Treasure of the Dragon King: enter to win gems, gold, rep, honor…(LV 35) *Captive (LV 25): capture other players for experience and a chance to gain rep, honor, or gold. Menu: the plus button in the corner gives you your menu. * Settings:game settings *Map: view map, or move to a different area –often this is covers your achievement button and is hard to get to…to refresh the screen and use the map, either; go to an area and come back, enter your guild and come back, or log out and back in. *Meditation (LV 13): this refills over time, it allows you to passively gain experience. *Quests: view, initiate, complete, or abort quests. You can also press available quests to see if there are any other quests you can accept. *Guild (LV 20): join a guild or make your own to experience bonuses. *Skills (LV 40): collect blood soul to make your hero stronger…press on the little circle next to the description of the skill with the required amount of blood soul to give your hero more sills. *Astrology (LV 24): use lots of gold to equip your team with extra skills in the form of astrology essences. *Talent (LV 9): upgrade these to affect the skills of your entire squad. *Refine (LV 1): spend lots f gold to upgrade your equipment. *Companions (LV 6): you can invite pals here and include them in your squad. *Backpack: this holds all your stuff-there is a whole section on this later. *View characters: look at your team and select one. The unlock List Level Unlock 1 Refinement- complete Windmill Forest (1) 6 Companions 8 Training 9 Talents 10 Guide 11 Arena 12 spend 20 Dg to get 40 AP 12 Hand of Midas 13 Friends 13 Meditation 14 Potion 15 Coliseum 18 Sweep – complete Wild Stone Circle (3) 19 Altar 20 Guild 20 Daily Salary (gold allowance based on your level) 21 Socket 21 Black Market Merchant 21 Death Match 22 World Boss --- Weekly Ranking- after Wild Stone Circle (6) 24 Astrology 25 Captive – Border Land of Chaos (3) 25 smash Dragon Eggs 27 Flower 28 Escort 29 Adventure –Reclusive Forest (6) 29 Heroic sweep –Reclusive Forest (6) 34-35 Dragon King Treasury – Guardians Valley (7) 40 Skill System –Secret Fortress (7) --- Altar-Treasure Chest – Time corridor (1) 50 Impart system – Otto Outer City (1) --- Dragon Lair – Otto Outer City (3) 70 Advance System Backpack Guide Character Upgrade equipment (can get upgrade recipes from Heroic Instance Manage/view/sell items Use morph cards from Black Market Invite pals (LV 6) Check your flower status (LV 27) Train Units (LV 8) Use potions (LV 14) Refine Refine Equipment Socket gems Synthesis – combine 4 gems of a lower level to make a stronger gem. Example: 4 spell attack gem I’s (+150 spell attack each) combine to make 1 spell attack gem II (spell attack + 400). Astrology –equip astrology essences here Guide Walkthrough World Events Arena- gold & rep King of Bewitch- everyday 1050 - gold & rep Steam Giant –everyday 1550 - gold & rep Heroic Instance – crafting plans Escort – ambush other players and escort your squad for gold & rep Death Match – everyday 2000 - gold & rep – there are 2 brackets: LV 1-39 and LV 40-150 Dragon Lair – crystals to beset Altar – experience for units either than and lower than your hero, and gold from units either than your hero can be gained here. Reputation ranking – rewards for top 5 Coliseum - gold & rep Slots – blood soul, honor, gold & rep Smash Egg- gems or gold Guild Events Guild Sacrifice- every couple hours, you can sacrifice a rose at the statue anima to get blessing: gold and honor plus 10 % (Guild LV 2) Guild War- Sunday at 2100 each week – all members can spend 100,000 gold applying – only the top 16 guilds may apply (Guild LV 3) Seal Fiend –Guild members join this for reputation. This event needs 7 members to join before it can be done again. There is 2 types of statuses that appear when u join seal fiend, Initiative and Assist. Initiative means that this is the first time you have enterd for the day. People who have Initiative Status get rep, people with Assist status help, but get no more rep. So far, no limit to how many times per day it can be done. Hint: the last person who joins the Seal Fiend can begin the next Seal Fiend instantly. Initiative people get 360 rep. You can also spend 5 DG to summon an angel in place of guild members…but it’s a waste… (Guild LV 4) Guild Boss – Sunday 1640 and 2240 each week – like World Boss (Guild LV 5) Dragon Hunter- sorry, I haven’t seen this yet… Daily Events – get medals here for completing daily world events – you can trade medals with Xufu the medal merchant for potion recipes, etc. Daily Events – get medals here for completing daily world events – you can trade medals with Xufu the medal merchant for potion recipes, etc. Potion Recipe List· Strength potion scroll I – 2 Element Crystal · Skill potion scroll I – 2 Mysterious Recipe · Intellect potion scroll I – 2 Attribute Catalyst · Strength potion scroll II – 9 Attribute Catalyst II · Skill potion scroll II – 9 Life Recipe · Intellect potion scroll II – 9 Pyogenic Bat Brain · Strength potion scroll III – 14 Ogre Bonesplinter, 5 Attribute Catalyst III · Skill potion scroll III - 14 Ogre Bonesplinter, 5 Pharmacists Recipe · Intellect potion scroll III- 14 Pharmacists Recipe, 5 Attribute Catalyst III · Strength potion scroll IV – 18 Mackerel Freaks Blood, 24 Red Dragon Crystal, 24 Attribute catalyst IV, 24 Lava Distillate · Skill potion scroll IV – 14 Mackerel Freaks Blood, 18 Red Dragon Crystal, 18 Attribute catalyst IV, 24 Lava Distillate · Intellect potion scroll IV – 14 Mackerel Freaks Blood, 18 Red Dragon Crystal, 18 Attribute catalyst IV, 24 Lava Distillate · Strength potion scroll V – 24 Mackerel Freaks Blood, 27 Lava Distillate, 36 Attribute catalyst V, 27 Fragments of Summoner’s Diary, 27 Barbarian Recipe · Skill potion scroll V – 24 Mackerel Freaks Blood, 27 Lava Distillate, 42 Attribute catalyst V, 27 Fragments of Summoner’s Diary, 36 Barbarian Recipe · Intellect potion scroll V – 21 Mackerel Freaks Blood, 24 Lava Distillate, 42 Attribute catalyst V, 27 Fragments of Summoner’s Diary, 36 Barbarian Recipe Upgrade recipes to Soldier’s Equipment and Thunderclap Equipment Weapon - Adventurer -> Soldier: *** 1 Adventurer’s weapon - From Revantusk Mountain Backway(3) or Buy from Merchant *** 27 Rigid Beast Bone - From Wild Stone Circle(1) *** 27 Sharp Tooth - From Reclusive Forest(1) *** 9 Copper Ore - From Wild Stone Circle(8) Armor - Adventurer -> Soldier: *** 1 Adventurer’s Armor - From *** 3 Beast Skin - From *** 9 Elemental Core - From *** 18 Broken Gems - From Amulet - Adventurer -> Soldier: *** 1 Adventurer’s Pendant *** 27 Broken Gems, *** 3 Ogre Bakar’s Will *** 36 Sharp Tooth Weapon - Soldier -> Thunderclap: *** 1 Soldier’s Weapon *** 45 wasteland Distillate *** 20 Grinding Stone *** 5 Iron Ore Armor- Soldier -> Thunderclap: *** 1 Soldier’s Armor *** 25 Guardian Tree Splinter *** 20 Magical Worm Cyst *** 20 Impeccable Gem · Amulet - Soldier -> Thunderclap: *** 1 Soldier’s Necklace *** 45 Grinding Stone *** 25 Impeccable Gem *** 5 Claw’s Will Extra Information Weekly consecutive login rewards: Day Reward 1 30,000 gold 2 20 DG, 50,000 gold 3 50 AP, 100,000 gold 4 30 DG, Treasury Key *1 5 Hammer*1, 1,300,000 gold 6 Treasury Key*2, Hammer *1 7 Hp gem II* 1, 100 DG -that’s 1,480,000 gold, 150 DG, 50 AP, 3 Treasury Keys, 2 Hammers, and a Hp gem II…moral-log in every day to get the most of things! Astrology -a slot opens when a unit is lv 20, after that, 1 astro slot opens every 10 levels, you get a total of 8 astro slots per unit Astrology essence: Effect: Ari Hp Tau Morale (use skills faster) Gem Physi Atk Can Spell Atk Leo Skill Atk Vir resilience (anti crit) Lib Anti Block Sco Hit (anti dodge) Sag ? No known Sagittarius essence Cap Crit Aqu Dodge Pis Block Mon(ster) Crit Damage Oph(elia?) Physi Defense Aur(ora?) Skill Defense Hya(cinth?) Spell Defense Some FAQs: Q: Where do I go for help/support? A: support@ugamehome.com Q: Where do I get more blood soul? A: New instances and elite instances, Dragon Kings Treasury, Slots. Q: How much honor does honor inspire use? A: 200 Q: How do I check my reputation? A: I’ve found that when you press "Guide" and then go to "Daily Events" You have all the information about: Your current "Rank", "Level", "Reputation", "Honor" And your "Companions" On your Right Hand up in the corner Q: Where do I get adventurer’s equipment? A: the weapons can be gotten from: Revantusk Mountain Backway (3), and pendants, coats, short boots, and rings from: Hidden Tribe Camp (1) My heroes are: Sushi, server Eden, Sushi, server Mars, Kitty, server Venus, Kittythe2nd, server Venus, and KittY, server Glory. Currently Kitty is in Admirals guild and Kittythe2nd is Master of Cait Sith:3 rank 14. Thanks to all the people who helped me :3 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Where can i get property training? Category:Companions